Never Forget
by Blue Toad
Summary: Pit was the world to her...never before had Zelda felt so happy with someone. How could that be taken away from her, snatched by the cruel demoness that was fate? Rated T for safety, contains ZeldaxPit and a bit of LinkxPeach. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the Angel

**Yay, another Smash fic! I really enjoyed doing this, although I felt a few things could have been done better...*shrugs* Ah well, nobody's perfect.**

**So, let's rewind a few months. This started off as a Pit x Zelda fic that I was co-writing with Kikixeni back in May, but unfortunately I had to scrap the idea. A few months later, around December, the idea resurfaced, but in a totally different light. Fast forward to FEBUARY and I finally wrote the dang thing.**

**I always wanted something tragic to center this pairing around, heck, it's nothing to what I had planned for the first version, though...but yeah, I don't give all my secrets away!**

**So, the ending of this planning was a three-shot that looked at Pit and Zelda's relationship, but in a way of remembrance during a time of tragedy. I'm still busy writing the third chapter, hopefully it'll be up sometime tomorrow.**

**I'm hoping I didn't overuse italics here, but I'll let you guys be the judge. So yeah, enjoy, and I hate making people cry, so if you feel this story is going to make you that way, please at least have a tissue ready...also, please get lost if you hate this pairing, I don't want to be moaned about it in reviews. And yes, I realize the title sucks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Anyway, have fun reading! ~Blue Toad~**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Introducing the Angel_

When she awoke, she wasn't surprised that her eyes felt painful.

The tears had stung her beautiful cerulean eyes, and had streaked their way down her usually calm face.

Zelda merely stared ahead, lying sideways on her bed. The sheets were drawn over her, and there was an empty chair next to her.

Most likely Peach...she was Zelda's best friend, after all.

She continued to stare ahead, her eyes emotionless and dead. Yesterday, her world have been shattered before her.

No one had left her since her mother...then again, Zelda had been a mere child, unable to comprehend the situation back then.

Then, she moved. A single hand ran across the other side of the bed, the right side. It was perfectly made up.

He was always so neat...

She was still in her same, white dress, with the small purple robe of cloth that covered her chest...

Zelda then immediately felt around her chest frantically, and sighed with relief. A small, golden locket was around her neck

She clicked it open, and looked inside at the picture sadly.

Then, before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face again.

* * *

_It was an important day at the Smash Mansion. Newcomers for the third series were due to arrive. Many of the smashers wanted to make a good impression and help everyone feel welcome._

_Zelda had started the day early. A wash, her hair brushed, her usual dress..._

_And then, she sat in a chair by the window, watching the rising sun from across the mountains to the north. The sky was clear and covered with a light blue colour._

_Zelda tried to watch the sun carefully, squinting her eyes as if trying to focus._

_Then, she touched a book with the tip of a pencil._

_It was a beautiful book, the front scarlet red with the insignia of the Royal Family of Hyrule crafted onto it. Zelda's mother had owned it before her, and it had been her last gift to her daughter._

_Tracing lines across the white paper, her green pencil created beautiful shapes, a round carefully drawn for the sun, large triangle-like mountains...the grass being brushed with a lazy wind..._

_Then, she blinked._

_Perhaps she had imagined it, but she was very certain she had spotted...something that had darted across the sky. A white sort of figure..._

_She tried to picture that figure in her head. It was a few minutes later, after she had sat there deep in thought, that her pencil crafted a speeding figure of pure white darting across the blue sky._

_She had just finished when there was a series of knocks on the door; whoever it was clearly was in a hurry. Zelda clutched her art book and dropped the pencil, walking across the room to open the door._

_As she pulled the knob, she discovered it was Peach, who seemed very restless._

"_Zelda! What on earth are you still doing here?!"_

_Zelda blinked, and then opened her book to show Peach what she had drawn. Peach sighed a little as her eyes met the page._

"_Zelda...I know you're devoted to art, and you're wonderful at it, but do you remember what today is?!"_

_Zelda thought for a moment, then suddenly clapped a hand to her cheek._

"_Oh my stars...I completely forgot..."_

"_C'mon!" Before she knew it, Peach was dragged Zelda by her hand, who was having to run to prevent falling over, and she tightened the grip of the hand that held her art book._

_The two raced along the corridor, their heels rapping along the floor, and their dresses in danger of being ripped. They arrived at the top of the staircase in the main hallway._

_The group of Smashers that inhabited the house were in a half circle shape around the door, where Master Hand and Crazy Hand stood. (Or floated, rather.)_

"_Princess Toadstool! Princess Zelda! You two are late!" Master Hand's voice boomed throughout the hall, and most of the Smashers turned in the princess's direction._

_Peach frowned a little as Zelda suddenly bowed to Master Hand._

"_I'm very sorry, sir...Peach merely came looking for me...I'm the one responsible for our lateness."_

"_Hm...well, I'll let it slide this time. But don't let it happen again. Now come down here, quickly!"_

_The two girls obeyed at once, walking quickly down the stairs to join the crowd._

"_Now, our newcomers are waiting outside, so allow me to introduce them." Master Hand explained._

_Every smasher's breath seemed to have vanished, in anticipation of who would join the mighty group of Smash Bros..._

"_First, the great swordsmen from Dreamland and pilot of the Battleship Halberd...Meta Knight!"_

_The great oak doors opened and sunlight poured into the Smash Mansion. A small, masked figure with a cape and a yellow sword walked in through. Kirby instantly gave a cry of joy and hurried towards Meta Knight._

"_Kirby! Restrain yourself, please!" Crazy Hand said as Kirby hugged Meta Knight. He nodded apologetically and headed back into the crowd, although it should be noted he skipped with happiness on his way back. Meta Knight stood in the center, showing no emotion as the Smashers _

_waited for the next person to come through..._

"_Next, famed treasure hunter and chairman of WarioWare Inc...Wario!"_

_The Mario crew let out a particularly loud groan, and Luigi could actually be heard sobbing as a yellow bike raced into the Mansion, a fat stout man in a biker's outfit complete with helmet driving it._

"_Whahahaha! Losers! I'mma gonna win!" Wario formed several W signs with his fingers as he drove in a circle, and then he dug his index finger intently into his nose._

_Master Hand and Crazy Hand suddenly formed gun-hand signs together, and fired four bullets. Wario was blasted off his bike in an explosion and flew into the air, yelling. He fell with a thud next to Meta Knight, black from the blast and barely stirring. Several Smashers cheered._

"_Quiet!" The yell from Crazy Hand instantly silenced everyone, as a reminder of why they were here...the third Smashers was to appear._

"_Commander and brave warrior of Angel Land...Pit!"_

_A handsome chestnut haired teenager walked in through the doors, coated in sunlight. He wore a white toga that extended to just above his knees, and black pants could be visible from the split in that same white toga. Brown sandals with boots around his ankles and lower legs were his footwear, and he had two bronze bangles on his wrists. His weapon seemed to be a beautiful sapphire bow with golden edges, and he even had a gold chariot around his head._

_What was most interesting though, was that he had wings. Beautiful, pure white wings. Made up of delicate, blissful feathers. Several smashers seemed to be lost for words._

_Zelda observed the newcomer from the crowd. He seemed...certainly interesting. He walked forward next to the still feeble Wario and Meta Knight. He bowed to everyone._

"_He certainly seems reserved, doesn't he?" Peach whispered to Zelda._

_Zelda continued to gaze at the angel, as if fascinated by him..._

_Then, he suddenly turned his head, and Zelda could see they were a similar sapphire colour to her cerulean eyes. She suddenly noticed that the angel was staring at her. Then, he smiled at her and she felt her cheeks increase in warmth._

"_Hm? Zelda?" Peach saw that Zelda's face had two separate spots of red on her cheeks exactly._

"_Oh...it's nothing." She smiled at Peach quickly...a little too quickly._

_Peach turned away, unable to hide a slight smirk._

"_How unlike Zelda...to be smittened with someone straight off the bat! He does seem rather cute though...I wonder..."_

_Peach's mind suddenly began to play beautiful fantasies of the two together, and before she knew it, every newcomer had been introduced. Ike, from the land of Tellius, Snake, esteemed solder and even the once timid but now grown up boy Lucas._

_Now, the Smashers were introducing themselves to the newcomers, and exchanging greetings. Zelda seemed rooted to the spot, her eyes still fixed upon the angel._

"_Just go and introduce yourself."_

_Zelda turned to see Peach watching her, as if amused. She had already introduced herself to every new smasher._

"_I-I already did..."_

_Peach sighed. Zelda rarely fell in love, but when ether she did, she was less likely to admit it then it was for Goombas to become the most terrifying creatures of the Mushroom Kingdom._

"_Zelda, I've spoken to him, and he's really nice! He won't bite your head of-"_

_Suddenly, Zelda gave a squeal, and ducked around by Peach, clutching her pink dress. Peach blinked, utterly bewildered._

"_Um...excuse me, Princess Toadstool?"_

_Peach turned to see the angel had walked over to them, and he was trying to pretend he couldn't see Zelda, who was shaking at the sight of him._

"_Um...I...I haven't been introduced to your friend yet." He scratched the back of his head, as if embarrassed._

"_I told you, Pit. There's no need to call me Princess Toadstool. Just Peach will do fine, okay?"_

"_Ah, yes, of course...forgive me. Um...your friend...is she...perhaps, afraid of me?" Pit asked, concerned._

"_Ah, no! She's just...um...nervous." Peach thought it best to admit the truth, after all, why the hell else would Zelda be acting this way?_

"_Oh...I apologize...I certainly don't wish to make her feel that way..." He suddenly bent down on one knee, his hand clenched into a fist on his chest and his wings curved._

_Zelda seemed to straighten up a little, and stood herself up next to Peach._

"_There's...no need to apologize." Zelda spoke, a little easier now then before._

"_Ah, I see. Well, my lady, I am Pit, commander of the great goddess Palutena's guard from Angel Land. May I ask your name?"_

"_Y-yes, of course...I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."_

"_I see..." Pit slowly extended his hand and took Zelda's as he faced the ground. Zelda this time turned a deep red colour, as Peach stood there half amused, half joyful._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness."_

"_Oh please...don't be so formal with me, I dislike that. Just call me Zelda, P-" Zelda explained._

_Suddenly, she was bumped, and Zelda nearly staggered, but Pit instantly sprang up and took hold of her, preventing her from falling._

"_Are you alright, Zelda?" The angel asked. Zelda seemed rather fazed by what was happening, but Pit didn't seem to notice. His eyes were drawn to something on the ground._

_Zelda's art book. The page with the sketch she had drawn this very morning._

_Pit slowly picked it up and examined the drawing. Zelda's heart seemed to be racing faster then Sonic the Hedgehog himself. She could see his eyes carefully perceiving the pencil traces that made up the sun...the mountain..._

_The flying white figure from that very morning._

_Pit turned to the princess of Hyrule, and held the book out, still on the same page, to her._

"_Did you drew this?"_

_The voice was filled with what Zelda could only describe of as amazement. Pit's eyes seemed to glimmer as he looked at the picture..._

"_O-oh...yes, I did that just this morning." Zelda explained._

_Pit looked at her as she took her book back. Zelda bit her lip, wondering what he would say..._

"_I've met many artists in my land, but never one that drew so beautifully and delicately then you."_

_The words seemed to melt Zelda's heart, and she couldn't hide the blush this time as she clutched her book tightly._

"_T-thank you...that's such a lovely thing to say." Zelda spoke quietly._

"_Would you perhaps mind if I saw more another time?"_

"_Oh! N-no, not at all!" Zelda smiled._

"_Thank you...I'm sure that book is filled with amazing, wonderful sketches."_

"_PIT! Would you hurry up and get over here? If you want to get lost around the Mansion, that's your call!" Crazy Hand's voice boomed across the hall._

"_Oh...forgive me, Princesses, but I must leave. I hope to see you another time." Pit put a fist to his chest and nodded his head before walking back to the group of newcomers._

_Zelda smiled as Pit walked away. However, as soon as he was far enough, she turned around to face Peach, her expression livid. She had pieced together what had happened, and grabbed the Mushroom Kingdom princess's arm, pulling her away to the foot of the stairs._

"_Peach. Allow me to get one thing clear to you." Zelda held up her finger as if to prove how serious she was, and her voice was of a determined calm. Peach seemed rather mischievous, as if she knew she had done something wrong._

"_If you EVER do such a thing as bumping me again in that situation, I will use Din's Fire to reduce your entire room to ashes and cinders. Understood?"_

"_But Zelda, you two are so cute together!" Peach giggled._

"_That...that's irrelevant!" Zelda yelled, and several smashers turned in their direction. Zelda smiled at them before storming up the staircase, her brown boots clumping along the carpet. Peach followed suit, still giggling to herself._

_Zelda had no idea at the time...but the chestnut haired angel was about to change her life._

* * *

**So yeah, that's it for this chapter. I do like the idea of Peach and Zelda being friends, so I hope I did a good job with that there...I personally felt it was a bit ugh to the end, but hey, your choice. Hope you liked it. Criticism is welcomed, as long as it's not a bunch of trash.**

**~Blue Toad~**


	2. Chapter 2: Living Love

**Okay, second chapter tiem! I liked this one a lot better then the first, I bet a lot of you are wondering what the heck happened to Pit. Well, that gets explained here, mostly...you'll find out for sure in the final chapter after this one.**

**Now, this contains a bit of Link x Peach, another pairing I like, but I gave the spotlight a few months back in a oneshot. Still, I like to mix the pairings up in Smash...I'm just odd like that. I feel I touch the emotions more here...anyway, I hope you enjoy it! ~Blue Toad~**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Living Love_

Her heels left slight thuds in the red carpet as she paced back and forth, her hands clutched together. Every so often, she would fiddle with the ring on her finger, or brush her dress airily. It wasn't even dirty.

Peach kept glancing down the hall, as if expecting to see someone walking towards her. Instead, she was the only soul in this very corridor. The only person the morning sun shone upon through the glass windows. The other Smashers were either in the dinner hall, or their rooms...who could even think about going about normally, playing matches and saving princesses at a time like this?

Her heart felt like it was in a bottomless pit it just couldn't jump out of. She wasn't upset for herself, though...

"Peach?"

She turned, and noticed Link standing a few feet away from her, looking concerned.

Then, without another word, Peach burst into tears. She would have collapsed to the floor had Link not stepped forward and brought her against his chest. He stroked her head with his hand, his other part of the arm behind her back, unable to say anything.

"It's not fair, Link. It just isn't." Her throat felt tough, and her voice came out tired. Link noticed that there were dark shadows under the princess's eyes.

"You haven't slept, have you..."

"How can anyone think about sleeping at a time like this? I've stayed by Zelda's bedside all night...I wanted to be there. When she woke up, I wanted to be the first to hug her. To tell her I would be there for her. To tell her she could cry as much as she wanted, and that everything would be okay. But...I couldn't. I just couldn't. Because everything will _never_ be okay!"

She yelled the last words, and Link looked sadly at the princess.

"Peach, I-"

"And yet I left her! I'm supposed to be her best friend, and I...I just _left_ her sleeping! She...seemed so peaceful. I didn't want to destroy that..." Peach whispered. She then shut her eyes tightly.

"I don't understand this...I really don't. Pit made Zelda _so _happy...more then I've ever seen her. How the hell can that be taken away from her? And...h-he was so young, Link...he didn't deserve to die...and what has Zelda ever done, apart from put people's needs before her own and care?"

She looked up at Link, as if determined to find the answer to her question in his face. Link lifted his hand from Peach's head, and stroked her face gently...

"Has Zelda transformed into Sheik?"

"No...I doubt even Sheik could hide any sort of pain as powerful as this will be for her...heck, the poor girl might not even have the strength..."

"I will...never forget the scream Zelda gave when the angels brought Pit back...he seemed so at peace...but she was being put through absolute torture..." Link spoke. He didn't know what to say to Peach, as he didn't have any of the answers to her pleas...

When he broke away, she asked a question.

"Where's Samus?"

Link's face turned grave before he answered.

"Still locked in her room. Lucas, Kirby and Mario are still trying, but she simply refuses to come out."

"I see..." Peach murmured, averting her gaze to the ground before she continued.

"I always pictured Samus so strong...but I guess in these times, even the toughest person can break down in grief..."

"You cannot blame her. She was Pit's mentor, after all..."

"...He was a great smasher, because of her." And Peach had a tiny smile as she looked up at Link. The Hero of Time was relieved to see her slightly happier...

"Yes, he certainly learned so much from her...I enjoy sparring with him many times. He would always think outside the box...it's a shame that in the end, he died in battle as well..."

"The Underworld...must be a terrible place." Peach whispered.

The Underworld was the evil domain of Angel Land, with Medusa as it's ruler. Palutena, ruler of Angel Land and Pit's goddess had been locked in an eternal struggle with Medusa. Eventually, Medusa had decided to step up her game, and took over Angel Land, imprisoning Palutena. Pit had ventured out and defeated the vile demoness, saving his goddess.

Since then, her evil minions have remained, and have seeked revenge against Pit and Palutena, causing many riots in the Underworld. Many battles between Palutena's forces and Medusa's remnants have broken out ever since...but Angel Land as a whole had been peaceful for a time...

Then, Pit had been invited to join Smash Bros. It was a terrible loss, and many of Palutena's generals were against it. Pit himself did not wish to leave in a time of terror, as he was a key element in the formula of victory for Angel Land. His determination and courage had led to him becoming something of an icon of hope for Angel Land. But, Palutena decided that they would only call Pit back for an emergency, and thus, Pit left for the Smash Mansion...

"I hate the thought of Zelda not being there as he died...he would have at least had some comfort in that dreadful labyrinth of a place..."

Link looked at Peach sadly as she wiped the tears from her faces.

"And...that's just the thing, Link. Pit...was such a good person. That poor, poor boy...and yet...if me and Samus are struggling...think just how much harder it is for Zelda..."

* * *

_Zelda and Peach sat on a tree stump, which was suited quite nicely next to a battlefield, marked by the smashers with several lines embedded into the ground. Zelda had her art book on her lap, and Peach was holding her parasol above them, despite that it was a beautiful sunny day. They were watching the battle taking place._

_Samus was in her Zero-Suit, and she soared through the air in an arc, her blonde ponytail moving with her, before thrusting her legs towards Pit, who was brawling with her. He jumped back and Samus landed on the ground. Pit then charged at her and attempted to swipe his daggers at her, but Samus merely stepped to the side. Then, she kicked out at Pit, and struck him in the chest._

_Zelda's eyes showed a glimmer of fear and shock as Pit staggered to the ground, his knee holding him upright. Peach seemed to be on the edge of the seat as the bounty huntress swung her plasma whip at the angel..._

_Zelda suddenly saw it. A smirk from Pit's face._

_He instantly flew up into the air with the powers of his wings, soaring gracefully and yet quickly. Peach cheered, and Samus seemed a little bewildered. Pit suddenly appeared behind her, and before Samus could do anything, the angel had struck her._

_Samus gave a yell and collapsed onto the floor. Pit then walked forward to her, the princesses on tether-hooks. Then, he held out a hand._

"_Are you alright, Miss Ara-"_

_Suddenly, he was punched around the face, and Pit fell to the ground. He looked up, and saw Samus standing over him, looking furious, her gun hanging limp at her side._

"_Idiot! You shouldn't be so quick to let your guard down, a move like that is ripe for the enemy to come and pick you like the immobilized fruit you are."_

"_Well...y-you did a good job, in any case...and I appreciate you training m-"_

"_Kid, if you want to learn a few things from me, here's a tip. Learn to...read your opponent and see if they'd back stab you if they'd do a move like that...yeah?"_

_Peach and Zelda were slightly puzzled by Samus's words, it wasn't like her to say that...she must have enjoyed fighting with Pit. Sometimes, it put her in a semi okay mood...the best you could get Samus._

"_But still, it was a foolish move with a person you didn't know! You'll end up dead one day if you do that! So we'll go again!"_

_Pit nodded eagerly and jumped back to the edge of the battlefield, as Samus did the same. Peach clapped as if she was amused._

_Zelda, however, only had eyes for Pit. She watched as he blocked the fire of Samus's plasma blast from her gun...the way he fired his arrows from his holy bow...the way his wings seemed to make him so graceful and even more..._

_...Dear god, what was she THINKING?_

_She shook her head, as if to rid herself of all thoughts, but she seemed to be only more confused._

_Continuing to watch Pit, she suddenly got an idea._

_Keeping the art book at an angle so Peach couldn't see, (She was too focused cheering on the smashers anyway) Zelda began to draw..._

* * *

Zelda brushed a hand over her eyes, attempting to rid herself of tears.

She felt tortured over the fact that he had gone...

She closed the locket, and stood herself up from the bed. Then, she stepped absent minded across the room...until...

She knelt down by a wooden chair, the same she had sat in when Pit had first arrived and picked up a white toga on it...one of Pit's.

She pressed it against her chest at first, clutching it dearly like a beloved treasure of hers. Then, she pressed it to her nose...

It smelled so much...heck, exactly like him.

She placed it on the chair again, before noticing that her art book was on the window side. Pulling up the curtains, Zelda took it and idly flipped page after page...

Drawing after drawing...

Image after image...

Memory after memory...

Until she stopped at a particular picture...

* * *

_Sheik was sitting beside a tree, cross legged, Zelda's art book beside her. Now, Sheik was playing her harp, a soft, but beautiful melody echoing all around...the Smash Mansion was off in the distance. Zelda liked to come here to be alone and think._

_As Sheik continued to play her harp, she suddenly stopped. Her eyes were closed, and she made no movements. She merely sat there._

"_Are you going to come out now?"_

_She waited, and a figure suddenly popped his head out from the bushes above, upside down._

_Within seconds, a dagger was at his neck, held by Sheik who seemed almost bored. The figure gave a yell and hit the grass._

_Sheik then put away her dagger, and in her hands now was the harp again. She plucked the strings a few times, a slow tune ringing out around them now...a small breeze brushed them, and Sheik's ponytail flew lazily in the wind._

"_So...why were you hiding, Pit?"_

"_I...I was waiting for Zelda to appear."_

"_Oh? That gives you consent to stalk her?"_

"_I wasn't stalking her! I...I just wanted to talk to her..."_

"_About what?"_

"_...If you must know, being her alter ego, I would have quite liked to have see more of her drawings...but if you have a prob-"_

_Sheik nodded, cutting Pit off. There was a silence before she spoke again._

"_Very well."_

_Pit shielded himself from the bright light that enveloped the Sheikah, and in her place was now the Princess of Hyrule._

"_You wanted me, Pit?"_

_But by that time, Pit's eyes had fallen over to the art book, which was open on a page. Zelda noticed he had seen her latest drawing, and she instantly flushed._

"_I...it's..."_

_But, Pit had already picked up the art book, and was examining her latest drawing._

_It was himself. But...she had made him really dynamic...he was smiling, his daggers shone sapphire, feathers floated around him...clouds did as well. The colours were vivid and wonderful. Pit could tell she had put so much effort into it, but Zelda was blushing._

"_I was...focusing on the style of the picture...just because...you were...a good example? You...aren't mad, are you? It's not based on the person, or anything..." She was breathing heavily as Pit surveyed her._

_Then, he knelt down, and placed Zelda's book in her hands._

"_Well, Zelda, if I were to draw a picture of you...it'd be about the person."_

_Zelda's mouth opened in a tiny o and she turned bright pink at this remark._

"_P...Pit...that's such a lovely thing to say..."_

_They were close. Very close. They seemed to lean further and further, lost in each other's eyes..._

_It was like Cupid himself was teasing them..._

_Then, their lips met, and Zelda felt utterly blissful, as if nothing in the world could go wrong. She wanted to stay like this...forever._

_After several moments...or it seemed more like several sunny days to the princess, they broke apart. Pit was blank for a moment._

"_I...I'm sorry, princess! I-I didn't mean to...I...I just...I've no idea what came over me..."_

_Zelda giggled however, and this confused the young angel to no end._

"_It's fine, Pit...I...I have to say...that was wonderful...it really was."_

_Pit turned pink and tried to avert his face to the ground, as if he was embarrassed. Then, he turned his head up, his face determined. (But still rather pink, in a cute way, Zelda noticed.)_

"_I...I enjoyed it too, your Highness...I-I've never...felt like this about a women before..."_

"_Then...would you perhaps...court me?"_

"_Y-you mean...like b-b-being together?" He seemed slightly afraid of the idea._

"_Pit...I really, really like you...you're ever so kind and caring...I absolutely adore that about you. Please..."_

_The last word was like a plea, and Pit couldn't stand to hear that. Besides...he had to admit..._

"_I...I quite like you as well, your highness. I've never met anyone so...so selfless and helpful as you...and that...k-kiss felt so right..."_

"_Then, it's agreed?" Zelda asked, sitting herself up._

"_...Yes, I'd love to um..."court" you, princess."_

_He extended a hand to her, but Zelda did not take it. She clutched her art book._

"_P-Pit...would you mind just staying here, with me? For a moment?"_

_Pit blinked, and then, he nodded. He settled himself down next to Zelda, and she suddenly pressed her head against his shoulder. Pit blushed at this, but stroked the princess's head nervously...then, he found himself feeling steadily more comfortable...Zelda seemed to raise no objection to his gentle touch, anyway..._

"_Two things, Pit. One, call me Zelda instead of all those formal titles, please?"_

_Pit looked at the princess as she stared up at him._

"_Um...I'm sorry, I forgot..."_

"_Second..."_

_Zelda closed her eyes, and Pit had an instinct to hug her. Wrapping his arms around her stomach carefully, he brought the princess of Hyrule close to him._

"_I lied...that picture was about the person. A very special person..."_

_Pit smiled as he rested his chin on Zelda's forehead, and closed his eyes as well, sitting with her peacefully..._

_If only that could have lasted longer..._

_

* * *

_

"Death is a terrible thing. It always seems to take those that deserve it least...yet, we cannot bring back lost ones...we can only live, Peach. Live for them, to ease their worrying and let them rest in eternal peace..."

Peach took at the Hyrulian as he finished. She slowly nodded...

"I'll do my best. I'll live for Pit, and I'll be there for Zelda as much as I can. I swear it..."

Link nodded encouragingly, and hugged the princess again. Suddenly she gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Zelda!"

* * *

**Okay, if I loved anything about this chapter, it's how I did Sheik. It was great giving her a sort of calm, but badass personality! I'll have to work on that...anyway. This was meant to be a little longer, but I'm rather tired, so I'll wrap it up here and you'll see what I had planned at the beginning of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Next chapter is the final one! See you then!**

**~Blue Toad~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Unfortunately, a few unseen delays have caused me to leave the third chapter a bit longer. I would expect it sometime around the weekend. Thanks for understanding.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Everlasting Memories

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am that this chapter took so long. I'd lie and say there were problems...but honestly, I just couldn't get the motivation to write the final chapter. Sadly, I'm disappointed with how this turned out, but...well, at least I finished it in the end. I apologise to everyone who was waiting for this.**

**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Memories Everlasting_

Link wheeled around to see the Hyrulian princess with his own eyes. Indeed, there she was. But she heard Peach give a tiny gasp behind him. He couldn't blame her.

The poor girl seemed barely alive. Her hair was lifeless and untidy, apart from her feet, she made no other motions. But the worst of all had to be her eyes. They lacked any sort of emotion whatsoever. It was as if the very soul of the Princess had died. She was lost.

Peach immediately stepped out from the Hero of Time and stepped towards her best friend. Zelda continued forward, until she was directly in front of Peach. Her body then fell against the other princess's left shoulder. Peach did not object; she wrapped her arms around the princess. Although Zelda made no sound, Peach could feel tears falling from Zelda's eyes onto her shoulder. They stood there for what seemed an eternity, before Zelda lifted her head from Peach's now wet shoulder.

Peach was about to ask "How are you?" but Zelda stopped her with words of her own.

"Where is he?"

Peach gazed at the princess with a slightly mournful look. After a few seconds, she found the will to lift her finger, and point Zelda in the direction of her beloved.

She pointed at a brown door, with a bow and arrow on the front. The symbol for all the Smasher's rooms.

Pit...

Zelda stared at the door for a moment. It seemed to be hiding something from the rest of the world. Pit hadn't slept much in his room recently...he had always felt the need to be close to Zelda, to comfort and cherish her through the night. He had accidentally left one of his white togas in her room...she meant to give it back to him.

But now, she never could. She never even got to tell him he had left it behind.

Still...she wanted to see him. One last time.

"I want to go in."

Peach slowly nodded. The thought of dismissing Zelda from Pit's room was a horrendous one at this time.

"Do you...want me and Link to accompany you?"

"Please. I...I would feel stronger."

Peach smiled slightly, and wrapping her arm around her friend's neck, she led her to Pit's room. Link twisted the knob, causing the door to open.

Zelda and Peach stepped in first, with Link walking in behind them. As he pulled the door shut behind them, Zelda's eyes scanned over Pit's room.

The tall, glass windows. He loved the view. Who could blame him? Zelda admired the view from the Mansion so much as well. And over on a side table was a case for his bow and arrow...it must be resting there now, no use required of it from it's owner now. She didn't want to look. He adored his bow. Almost as much as her...

It was, however, the bed that Zelda stared at, trying not to feel impassive. Pit was there. The opulent brown covers had been pulled over up to his shoulders. His eyes were also close, betraying any sign of death. He could have been asleep.

Zelda took a step forward. Then another. Peach hadn't moved with her, and she was glad for that. She wanted the Mushroom Kingdom princess and the Hero of Time with her, but this was something she had to face on her own.

Zelda now stood by the side of the bed, Pit's head was resting on two builds of pillows. She was silent, merely gazing over him. He really did seem so peaceful...

She then sat down on the bed, staring at the face of her loved one. His arms were both resting on his chest, over the covers. Zelda moved her hand, to grip Pit's own.

There was no body heat of any kind. It had faded all too quickly, any sort of life that may still be within Pit...no. The life had vanished from the angel.

Why...why did this have to happen?

Zelda seemed slightly at a loss as to what to do. Making an attempt to collect herself, she recalled the last time they saw each other...

* * *

"_I don't want you to go."_

_She had risen to her feet from the chair. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, and the tone of her voice was firm, yet quiet._

_Pit gave a sad look to the princess._

"_Zelda...my world is in danger."_

"_Then let me come with you."_

_Pit gave a small sigh. Why did she have to be so stubborn...? Although, even now, he admired her for it._

"_It's far too dangerous, Zelda...the Underworld is a place of great evil and terrors...and those terrors are threatening to overrun Skyworld. Unless I go to assist repelling them..."_

"_I...understand...but..."_

_The next thing the angel knew, tears had stained his shoulder. Her arms had wrapped around him, delicately. But Pit knew she didn't want to let go._

"_I...I don't want to lose you..." Zelda whispered, her cheek flat on his shoulder._

_Pit did not know what to say. His goddess at times had told him that actions at times were better then words, so he placed his hand on her hair, and stroked the princess's chestnut locks._

_After a minute or two, Pit spoke._

"_Zelda...you're the wings that enable me to fly and accomplish anything I put my mind to. And I swear to you Zelda, that I will never, NEVER leave you. Do you understand?"_

_Zelda raised her head to look into his pure face. She found it ever so beautiful, so kind and filled with a certain warmth that any other person lacked._

"_Pit...honestly, what would I do without you..."_

_

* * *

_Indeed. What would she do?

Zelda took a deep breath. Never before has she met someone who had quite simply charmed her as the angel had. Would she ever meet such a person who made her smile as much as he did?

She had dropped to her knees next to Pit's body, brought back by two angels from Angel Land. She had been in denial, shaking her head at the wound in his chest. The angels had seemed simply stood there, awkwardly. Nothing they said had replayed into her mind.

"Palutena...gave her consent for Pit to be buried here. In the brief moment that he spoke of you, she said it was obvious of how much he truly meant to you. She thought it was for the best. He made many friends here, after all..."

Peach's words sank into the Hylian Princess, and the Mushroom Kingdom monarch waited to see how she would react.

"I...don't want to forget him."

"You won't." Link replied sternly. "You will never forget Pit."

Zelda shook her head in disbelief, her eyes tightly shut for a single moment. Peach and Link exchanged concerned glances. Then, Zelda's hand reached out as if to touch Pit. Instead, she withdrew a locket that was buried underneath his toga.

It was a small and an opal colour, shaped like a bell. Zelda pressed her thumb firmly down, and the locket clicked open.

If there was anything that seemed to calm her down, it was the result of opening the locket. Peach gave a tiny gasp and seemed to understand, but Link was still confused. Peach motioned for him to step forward, and when he came close enough, he saw what was inside the locket.

A picture. Of Zelda.

"Even as he died, he kept hold of this." Zelda gave a small smirk. "He'd never let this get torn away..."

Then, pulling the glass away, Zelda pulled the picture out and dangled her own bell-shaped locket out. After some meddling about, she un-clicked something from the middle of her locket.

Link suddenly clicked as she put the two pictures together...

It formed a photo of her and Pit. Her arms were folded upon Pit's head, and she was smiling. The same with Pit. The first time they had the photo taken, he had blinked and ruined it. Zelda had made sure it never left the angel's mind. The memory brought a chuckle to the princess, something that stunned Peach and Link.

"Even without these pictures that symbolized our love, I'd still never forget him. You're right, Link...I forgot that."

Link patted the princess on her shoulder.

"Really, it's fine. I'm just glad you feel a little stronger..."

Zelda nodded. She took the two pieces apart and placed them in their respective lockets, putting Pit's back around his neck. Afterwards, Zelda took his cold hand with her own. She could barely resist the urge to shudder at how lifeless it seemed, but she pressed her warm lips to it anyway. Then she pulled them away.

"I guess we should head to the hall..."

Peach and Link stared at the princess as she looked down at Pit, her face sad.

"Zelda...no one's expecting you t-"

"No, Peach. Pit wouldn't want me grieving all over the place...he'll always be with me." She smiled. "I guess I just...need to get used to him not being here physically."

Peach walked forward and hugged Zelda, a sign that she'd always be there for the Hylian princess. Zelda knew she'd always be grateful for the support her friend gave her.

The three turned turned to leave the room, Link and Peach leaving together, and Zelda following behind. She stopped before the door however, and she faced her beloved on the bed.

"I'll never forget you, Pit."

And then, she closed the door.

* * *

**I know, I know. _ That was awful and all over the place. I just couldn't focus on writing this, and in the end...I just gave up and got it over with. I honestly hate myself for making you guys wait four months for something with half any effort into it...really, I wish this could have turned out so differently. :/**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
